


Closed Doors

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [18]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: When Dean closed his eyes he had a perfectly good fantasy worked up,  involving Sam, John, and a certain Uncle who was more than a little  curious about what went on behind John’s closed doors.





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... I promised after-Threat sex and it didn't go the way I planned it.  Apparently Sam turning Boy!King wrecks havoc on their sex lives.  *sighs*   plus... totally taking a direction I hadn't planned (and have actually been fighting for some time .. Damn muse!)

 

Sam moaned as he came back to consciousness and Dean held his breath until Sam’s eyes opened. The black was gone and they were back to normal, just his Sammy looking back with nothing dark and menacing behind it.

“You do that again Sammy and I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

Sam couldn’t answer because Dean was suddenly pressed against his lips, one shaky hand pressed to his neck to keep the rhythm of his heart steady in his mind.

“I’m okay Dean.” Sam said softly. “I’m alright.”

“Scared the hell out of me.”

Sam looked past Dean, looked over his shoulder and he could feel the tension in his brother’s body. “She scared the hell out of me.”

Cameron and John waited on the other side of the room, John’s room, as Dean sat watching over his brother. He didn’t like it much more than Sam apparently did, but he couldn’t tell John to get out. Hell, he didn’t blame Cameron for what she did on the field. Sam had been a bigger threat than the Terminators in that moment and she’d managed to get Sam back to himself. He just wished it hadn’t been his life in the balance.

“She did what she had to Sam.” John said in her defense.

“Yeah, you’d think so, wouldn’t you?”

“Sam,” Dean said, trying to stop him.

“What if it wasn’t Dean up there on that hill?” Sam asked as he stood from the bed. He pulled himself up to his full height and he towered over John, forcing him to look up. It was a tactic from their father, one that Sam had learned well even if he tried to hide his height most of the time.

“What if it was Derek with a gun to his head?” Sam demanded. “What if she put a fucking gun to your uncle’s head John? Would you be as forgiving?”

They could all see the grimace on John’s face, the distaste the question left in his mouth. None of them had asked about his relationship with Derek, but Sam had never been very good at keeping his mouth shut when he was angry.

It felt like old times as he pushed up between John and Sam. “Back off Sammy.” He said, pushing his brother back to the other side of the room. “We were trying to get you back Sam. She did what she knows how to do.”

“Kill.”

Cameron looked at him for a moment and nodded. “Yes, I kill. So do you. Would you rather let that thing you become rape your brother, or would you rather I put him out of his misery, so he doesn’t have to remember that thing in you touching him?”

“Cameron!” He hissed her name because he knew exactly what that sort of scenario would do to Sam. Predictable as ever, Sam stared at him for a minute, eyes watering as he fell back onto the bed, sitting heavily on the edge.

“Never again Dean. I won’t .. I won’t let them …”

“I know Sam.” He said, coming to rest between his brother’s knees. He let his fingers rub small comforting circles into Sam’s thighs and when his brother finally let his hands drop and looked at him, Dean pressed up softly, kissing Sam with all the gentleness he possessed.

He felt vulnerable like that, with Cameron and John watching, but he didn’t let it stop him. He needed this, Sam needed this. When Sam pulled him up onto the bed Dean went willingly, shedding his jacket and shirt as he went.

“Don’t deserve this.” Sam whispered against his skin as he rolled Dean over, removing the rest of his clothes.

When they were naked and panting and Sam was pressing into him he flinched with the pain but pressed back into his brother because he needed Sam, needed to feel his brother alive and around him, inside him. Sam didn’t stop until he was bottoming out and then his lips were pressing over Dean’s again, words of pain and love and never again and won’t let them out ever again.

Dean’s whispered pleas were nothing more than “yeah Sammy,” and “I know baby brother,” and “always got you.”

When it was over and Sam was curled against his back, sleep taking him once more, Dean let himself look over at John and Cameron again. There was nothing lustful in their eyes, nothing of desire or want and Dean knew they’d understood what it was all about.

John sat next to the bed, facing Dean as he whispered, “He loves you, but that thing …”

“We don’t allow it again John. No matter what the stakes, Sam doesn’t do this again. He can keep it back, but when you ask him to play with power like that, it takes down too many of his barriers.”

“It was his plan Dean.” John reminded him.

“Yeah well even the Boy King does stupid things sometimes.”

“The Boy King?”

Dean closed his eyes at that slip and sighed. Well, they’d already met him. Might as well make it a proper introduction. “The Boy King. The man that was supposed to rule hell. The devil’s very own vessel.”

“The devil? As in. ..”

“Satan, Lucifer, the Morning Star.”

“That was what we saw today?”

Dean shook his head. “Oh no. That was what you have left when you use your own body to trap the Morning Star. That was the creature he became to have that kind of power.”

“How did you get him back then?” Cameron asked, crouching down behind John.

“I didn’t. I was there and Lucifer was beating the hell out of me. I wasn’t going to last much longer, but then … he was there. Somehow Sam found the strength to come back.”

“For you.” Cameron said and there was well programmed awe in her voice.

“Yeah. For me. Sam and I never did do things the easy way.”

“Alright Dean, not again. We won’t let him become that thing.”

Dean nodded as he felt Sam’s arms tighten around him. He knew his brother was asleep, but that had never stopped Sam from reaching out for him in the dark.

“Gotcha Sammy.” He said over his shoulder before Sam loosened up slightly.

“Get some sleep Dean. In the morning, we’ll talk again.”

“John, don’t get pissed at him for after either. If you put a gun to his head I wouldn’t have been so nice.”

John smiled as he stood up. “You think what he did was nice?”

And Dean knew what he was talking about, knew the question that would haunt the three of them the most in the coming days. The question that John had yet to come to an answer to.

“If it helps, Sam’s mouth is what got us started down this road too.” He said with a fond grin. “I don’t know what you think will happen John, but Derek is yours through and through. Even if he didn’t feel it, he wouldn’t turn you away for it.”

Cameron stood by the door and looked back at that. “I have been telling him the same thing for years. Perhaps from a human he will understand.”

She ducked outside then and John just sighed as he looked down at them. “How do you risk losing the things that matters the most Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “One of these days he’s going to have had enough of waiting for you to finish with the metal John. He’ll either walk, or he’ll take it into his own hands. Don’t make him make the choice.”

“What happened when Sam had to choose?”

“He walked. I was just lucky to get him back eventually.”

John started to walk out the door and Dean put on his best smirk. “And John. Think about it. If you don’t make a move, someone else is going to. That someone, just might be me.”

John left the room with a growl but Dean just laughed.

“Think you’re funny?”

“I think I’m awesome.”

“Derek?”

“Come on Sammy. You know that would be fun.”

He felt Sam’s smile against this shoulder. “I don’t know. He doesn’t like metal. Would leave Cameron out.”

“I can guarantee you Sammy, you get Derek and John hot and heavy in a room together and the last thing you’ll be thinking about is the missing metal.”

Sam smiled again and pressed his lips against his skin. “Go to sleep Dean before I decide to get jealous and take it out on your ass.”

Dean chuckled. “Fine, but I can’t guarantee what I’ll be dreaming about Sammy.”

‘Dean,” Sam sighed heavily but Dean could already tell Sam was falling back to sleep. When Dean closed his eyes he had a perfectly good fantasy worked up, involving Sam, John, and a certain Uncle who was more than a little curious about what went on behind John’s closed doors.


End file.
